


Real Kisses

by Prostotchydo



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coop got out of the Black Lodge, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostotchydo/pseuds/Prostotchydo
Summary: История, в которой Гарри не знает, что он кое-что упускает. (В то же время можно перевести как "История в которой Гарри не знает, чего ему не хватает")
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Kudos: 1





	Real Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/gifts).
  * A translation of [Real Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351151) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> A/N: Наконец-то, новая история про Дейла Купера и Гарри С. Трумана! Это история совсем без ангста и довольно таки оптимистична. Боюсь кто-то мог бы даже назвать её флаффом.
> 
> Прим. пер: Я споткнулась, я падаю, я упала. Thank you so much toyhto for permitting my translation! Спасибо огромное автору за то, какой он(а) восхитительный человек и писатель_ница! Если мне разрешат, я переведу остальные 7мь работ. Даже те, что не с английского.

Гарри С. Труман уже долгое время знал, что он с большой вероятностью сделает всё о чём его попросит Купер.

\- Нужно вести себя нормально, - прошептал Купер и крепче вцепился ему в предплечье, - Поцелуй меня, Гарри.

Ну что ж, Гарри давно знал. Просто, он и подумать не мог, что Купер может попросить о чём-то подобном…

\- Быстрее, - прошептал Купер, - Они смотрят.

Так что, по правде говоря, что ещё ему оставалось? Купер смотрел на него своим невинным взглядом, который всегда заставлял Гарри удивляться, как тому удалось дожить до своего возраста, а если Гарри задумывался об этом взгляде дольше положенного, то он начинал задаваться вопросами. Например - какого черта он делает? Глаза у Купера были заведущие, они всегда ловили Гарри на крючок. Даже в участке, над множеством голов, - обычно не больше трех людей за раз,- иногда Гарри обнаруживал,что смотрит Куперу в глаза, думая, не проголодался ли тот, и не пойти ли им перекусить. Возможно, было в глазах Купера что-то удивительно исключительное. Ему стоило бы уточнить у мужчины, носит ли тот линзы. 

Кроме того, он добровольно согласился на всё это. Когда Купер предложил, чтобы они вдвоем проникли на вечеринку возможно коррумпированных политиков, и сделали это под видом пары, отказался ли Гарри? Нет. Не отказался. Он кивнул, а потом уточнил _Куп, в смысле под видом пары_ ? Купер сказал, _Гарри, ты когда-нибудь состоял в романтических отношениях_ , но в этот момент в дверь постучалась Люси и спросила, где ей разложить пончики - в конференц-зале или в офисе?

Он не до конца понимал, зачем им потребовалось притворяться парой. Очевидно это было как-то связано с тем, что политики, на чью встречу они пробрались, были поголовно параноиками. _Романт_ и _к_ , сказал Купер, когда они уже были на парковке, и Гарри спросил, почему они держатся за руки, _никто не сможет устоять перед любовной историей._

Ну и пошло все к черту.

Он обхватил лицо Купера ладонями и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мужчину в губы. Было ощущение, что Купер был рад поцелую. Гарри не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что тот бормотал ему в губы. Купер на вкус был как кофе, что, в общем-то, совсем не удивило бы Гарри, если бы он в принципе когда-нибудь задумывался об этом. Чего не было.

Купер положил ладони Гарри на плечи и мягко отстранил его. Гарри глубоко вздохнул.

\- Отлично, - покивал Купер. На лице у него было слегка удивленное выражение, что было странно, потому что идея с поцелуем изначально была его, - Пока мы вне подозрений. Но, думаю, мне стоит прислониться к твоему плечу. Просто, на всякий случай.

\- Ладно, - ответил Гарри. Купер поправил ему воротник и шагнул вплотную. Гарри не знал, что делать с правой рукой, - та оказалась зажата между ними, а это было не очень эффективно, - поэтому он завел её Куперу за спину и положил ладонь мужчине на поясницу. Купер выглядел не в меру счастливым. Скорее всего, уже успел заметить очередного преступника.

**

Строго говоря, поцелуй всё же был довольно приятным. Не то, чтобы он о нём думал. Точно нет. Поцелуй был не настоящий, а маскировочный. Но всё таки, он уже давно никого не целовал по-настоящему, так что ему трудно было с уверенностью отличать. И он был уверен, что Купер ему ответил. Губы у Купер немного раскрылись навстречу. Так ведь и выглядит ответный поцелуй? Если бы у Гарри было больше времени, может он смог бы до конца понять, что именно в этом поцелуе делало его ненастоящим.

Весь вечер он ждал, когда же Купер снова его поцелует. Весь вечер не убирал руки с чужой поясницы. Ткань чёрного пиджака приятно ложилась под раскрытую ладонь. И после того, как они оба выпили по бокалу вина, в целях конспирации конечно же, Купер до конца вечера находился так близко, что Гарри мог чувствовать его дыхание на шее. Он был уверен, что Купер снова его поцелует. Но, конечно же, именно в этот момент Купер обнаружил преступника, и они вдвоём провели весьма неуклюжее, но весьма успешное задержание. Всю обратную дорогу, под звук урчащего мотора и темноту окружающих лесов, только что пойманный, недовольный и раскрасневшийся политик осуждающе наблюдал за ними с заднего сиденья бьюика, потрясая периодически руками в наручниках.

Гарри вздохнул, открыл следующее пиво и тяжело уселся на диван. Это был всего лишь один поцелуй. Купер наверняка уже забыл о нём. И если Гарри и чувствовал себя немного одиноко, то это потому что он не состоял в романтических отношениях с тех пор, как в его жизнь вошел Купер, а Джози умерла, и все прочее. К этому моменту набежало уже пять лет одинокой жизни. Купер был ему ближе всех, отношения у них были партнерские. Ничего удивительного, что Гарри хотелось снова его поцеловать 

***

\- Гарри, - произнес Купер, смотра на него поверх стола, заваленного документами и пончиками, - Меня крайне интересует, не согласишься ли ты мне помочь кое с чем.

\- Конечно, Куп, - пожал он в ответ плечами и взял следующий пончик. Одна из прядок недавно сбежала из-под чуткого контроля того средства для волос, которым пользовался Купер, и теперь нагло лежала у мужчины на лбу. С большой вероятностью в первую очередь по утрам Купер разбирался со своими дерзкими волосами.

\- У меня есть дело по поводу местного магазина одежды, замеченного во взяточничестве. Думаю, мы должны подробнее в это дело вникнуть. Но так, чтобы они не догадались, что мы вникаем.

\- Окей, - ответил Гарри. Глаза у Купер казались будто темнее, чем обычно. Наверное, из-за освещения.

\- Нам стоит пойти туда вдвоём.

\- Окей, - ответил Гарри.

\- Как паре, - сказал Купер, многозначительно выгнув бровь. Но до Гарри итак дошло. Довольно часто, дела со взяточничеством требовали особого отношения, - Состоящей в романтических отношениях. Думаю, нам стоит сказать, что мы подбираем смокинги на нашу свадьбу. Это должно заставить их забыть, что ты шериф города, а я работаю на ФБР.

\- На нашу свадьбу, - уточнил Гарри. В общем-то, довольно логично.

\- Да, - сказал Купер.

\- Но мы вроде как не можем пожениться, - сказал Гарри, - Это незаконно.

\- Да, к сожалению, не законно, - ответил Купер, - Но мы скажем, что все равно решили устроить вечеринку для наших друзей и семьи. Думаю, в существующей ситуации, это тоже считается.

\- Конечно же, считается, - покивал Гарри, - Ладно. Когда планируем наведаться к ним в гости?

\- Может после ланча? - предложил Купер, а потом кажется что-то вспомнил, - Гарри, боюсь, нам, возможно, придётся снова целоваться.

\- Я не против.

\- Великолепно, - улыбнулся ему Купер. Ему нравилось, когда Купер ему улыбался. С большой вероятностью, у Купера было ненормально очаровательное лицо.

***

Купер его почти не целовал. Купер уже успел примерить четыре различных модели костюмов, которые внешне почти не отличались, когда Гарри отметил, что белый борт на воротнике хорошо смотрится с цветом его кожи. Купер коротко улыбнулся, нахмурился, потом улыбнулся снова и шире, шагнул вперёд и поцеловал Гарри *в губы.

Все закончилось слишком быстро, ну а в остальном это был вполне себе отличный поцелуй. Гарри попытался удержать его подольше, но вернулся владелец магазина, и Купер сделал шаг назад от Гарри.

\- Я беру вот этот, - сказал Купер, кончики ушей и скулы у него немного покраснели.

Позднее, Купер подвозил его до дома, потому что свою машину Гарри забыл на стоянке магазина, когда направился прямо за напарником. Купер весь день был странно тихим. Солнце садилось за верхушки сосен, и вообще-то Куперу пора было помыть окна в машине.

\- Куп, - позвал Гарри. Возможно он мог бы этим заняться. Он управится за пять минут.

\- Гарри, - откликнулся Купер странно хриплым голосом. Гарри забеспокоился, как бы тот не подхватил простуду. Участок всегда казался таким пустым, когда Куперу приходилось уезжать на какое-то время.

\- Я мог бы помыть окна в машине.

\- Что, - спросил Купер, недоуменно моргая, - Оу. Спасибо, Гарри. Я могу и сам

\- Знаю, - сказал Гарри, - Я просто…

Но он не имел понятия, что он “просто”.

\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - пожелал Купер и улыбнулся. У Гарри вдруг ослабли колени, что возможно намекало, что он сам скоро сляжет с простудой, - Увидимся завтра.

\- Увидимся, Куп, - ответил Гарри, - Спокойной ночи.

\- Я заеду за тобой завтра утром, - уточнил Купер, - потому что, ну, знаешь, ты забыл машину когда мы выбирали в магазине смокинги на нашу свадьбу.

\- Спасибо, Куп, - ответил Гарри.

***

\- Я уже неделю выслеживаю одного контрабандиста, - сказал Купер, присаживаясь на его стол и протягивая папку и пончик, - Его недавно видели в соседнем городке. У тебя найдётся время съездить туда вместе со мной?

-Конечно, Куп, - ответил Гарри. Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда он забирал папку и пончик. Кожа у Купера была приятно тёплой.

\- Думаю, нам следует сказать людям, что мы пара, - отметил Купер, рассматривая файлы.

\- Окей, - сказал Гарри, - Так с чем мы имеем дело? Наркотики?

\- Да, - ответил Купер, голос у него был рассеянный, - много наркотиков. А ещё кокаин. Ты и вправду не против, да, Гарри?

\- Не против чего?

\- Нас, - ответил Купер и прочистил горло, - тебя и меня, Гарри. Ты не против того, чтобы говорить людям, что мы пара.

\- Конечно нет, - сказал Гарри. Всё ради расследования. К тому же, Дейл Купер был самым потрясающим человеком, встреченным Гарри на всём жизненном пути.

\- Ну что же, - сказал Купер и взял ещё один пончик, но теперь их у него оказалось два, по одному в каждой руке, и он похоже не знал, что с ними теперь делать, - Я рад. Мне наверное лучше вернуться в свой офис.

\- Ты можешь остаться у меня, - предложил Гарри, отодвигая часть бумаг, чтобы те не перемешались с пончиками, - Мне лучше работается, когда ты поблизости. Я считаю это как-то связано с твоим лицом.

Купера эта фраза на удивление только обрадовала.

***

Гарри вспомнил о том, что оставил машину у магазина только когда Купер уже вёз его домой. Ну, в принципе, он не был против. Сегодняшний день прошёл просто отлично. Они пару раз поцеловались. Первый раз, когда местный офицер их увидел и неловко поинтересовался, как они сошлись. Купер рассказал довольно убедительную историю о том, как они с Гарри познакомились во время расследования убийства Лоры Палмер. Дело было совсем непростое, и они успели сильно сблизиться, настолько, что потом Купер понял, что размышляет, можно ли по-прежнему работать на ФБР, но при этом жить в каком-нибудь странном маленьком городке типа Твин Пикса.

-Это так романтично, - сказал офицер мечтательно вздохнув.

\- На самом деле ничего такого не было, - Сказал Купер, рассматривая Гарри, - Скорее мы в первую очередь лучшие друзья. Мы дружим вот уже много лет. Всё остально, вроде как случилось само собой, - Гарри кивнул. Позднее, когда они остались одни на парковке за участком, Купер поцеловал его особенно настойчиво. Он поцеловал Купера в ответ, краем сознания размышляя, как это относится к расследованию. 

-Мы на месте, - сказал Купер.

Гарри моргнул. Похоже они уже добрались до его дома. Купер остановил машину и теперь крепко сжимал руль обеими руками. Возможно сегодняшний арест его совсем вымотал.

-Гарри, - произнёс Купер, всматриваясь в темноту леса через лобовое стекло, - у тебя есть кофе?

\- Ну конечно же, Куп.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Купер, передёрнулся, а потом сильнее вцепился в руль, - Ты не против заварить чашечку?

\- Не против, - ответил Гарри - но я обычно не пью кофе так поздно.

\- Я обычно тоже, - быстро согласился Купер, - но я подумал… у тебя найдётся виски?

\- Думаю да, - ответил Гарри.

\- Отлично, - сказал Купер.

\- Отлично, - повторил за ним Гарри. В машине было темно, но, кажется Купер следил за его губами. Он потёр нижнюю. Может осталось немного сахарной пудры? Они перекусили пончиками после того, как словили дилера.

\- Гарри, - позвал Купер. Голос у него неожиданно сделался низким и хриплым, - Пожалуйста, предложи мне зайти.

\- Конечно, Куп, - сказал Гарри- Зайдешь?

Может Купер хотел еще раз обсудить сегодняшнее дело.

***

Оказывается, Купер и не собирался обсуждать дело.

-Гарри, - сказал Купер, сидя на краешке кровати Гарри и смотря на что угодно, но только не на него, -Гарри, я…

\- Да? - спросил Гарри. Он чувствовал себя слишком раздетым в одном нижнем белье и носках, но с другой стороны, была уже полночь и они собирались скоро лечь спать.

\- Это, - сказал Купер и прочистил горло, - ты. И я. Ты и я. Мы. Я надеялся, что… - похоже Куперу было сложно найти подходящие слова. Что-то было не так.

\- Ты меня бросаешь? - резко спросил Гарри, гораздо резче, чем собирался, - То есть, я имел ввиду, ты уезжаешь из Твин Пикса?

\- Конечно же нет, - замотал головой Купер, глаза у него сделались испуганными, - Гарри, проблема в том, что…

\- Да? - Значит, это что-то ещё хуже. Гарри представить не мог, что могло быть хуже, чем Купер, который собирался его бросить.

\- Я не знаю, кто мы друг для друга, - пробормотал Купер на выдохе. Он всё ещё был в костюме, но после второго бокала виски, успел расстегнуть верхние две пуговицы и ослабить галстук.

Гарри моргнул. Логично, что Купер снимет галстук, перед тем, как лечь в кровать. А потом, возможно, Купер снимет пиджак, расстегнёт пуговицы на рубашке, одну за одной, и позволит ткани плавно соскользнуть с плеч-

-Думаю, я влюблён в тебя, Гарри, - сказал Купер.


End file.
